


Lazy Days

by AlyOopsie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, I didn't have a beta reader so sorry if it isn't as nice as it could be!, I just want them to be happy and alive, I listened to sappy love songs while writing this and Try Everything by Shakira while editing, I love them okay, Lance's family is mentioned, M/M, just two guys being dorks, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyOopsie/pseuds/AlyOopsie
Summary: Lance and Keith find a hammock.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try writing from a prompt my friend sent me. I hope you enjoy!

Lance can’t remember where in the ship they found a hammock, but he’s glad they did. Keith was lying on his chest, and Lance’s arms were wrapped around him. Keith looked peaceful and happy. Lance never wanted that look to go away, no matter how much he wished to see Keith’s beautiful eyes. They reminded Lance of those rainy days back home, the way the sky was darker, but still comforting. Lance had said it before, and would say it again, but he adored every bit of Keith.

Keith was starting to stir, and in an effort to try and keep him asleep, Lance slipped his foot off the hammock and started to rock it softly. He could feel Keith exhale against him, and the way his fingers tightened their grip on his shirt slightly. If Keith was awake now, he wasn’t showing it. That was okay with Lance, because he could continue studying every part of his face and commit it to memory. To see Keith this relaxed was a rare sight, but it was even rarer that they had a day free of training and emergencies.

If Lance could stay like this forever, just holding Keith, he would. He knew that his family misses him, but he also has his second family with him. It was days like this that made Lance wonder if Keith and he had a future together. Marriage, kids, pets, living together in an actual house? It sounded perfect to him; as long as it was Keith he was marrying and living with. Lance lay there, daydreaming about the future with the man in his arms, when he felt a hand on his face. Looking down, he sees Keith staring at him sleepily.

“What kind of sappy things are you thinking of? You have _that_ look on your face again.”

“What ‘look’?”

“The look where you just seem so happy and in love with the universe. The look where there are starts in your eyes, and I can’t look away because it’s too precious.”

Lance was _not_ expecting his boyfriend to be so sappy and romantic, but maybe the sleepiness was blurring the line of things he was too embarrassed to say. Not being able to think of a response, he just kissed Keith.

And all was right with them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of short, but please send me tips to improve! I will always accept constructive criticism!
> 
>  
> 
> [ hmu on tumblr ](https://writing-at-dawn-until-dark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
